


Little ruby bird

by Lynn_Forster



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grishatober 2020, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Written for GRISHATOBER 2020 on Tumblr.Day 04: Canon shipsDuring a quiet day with their friends, Matthias takes the occasion to give Nina a present, but Trassel has other plans in his mind.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, minor relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: GRISHATOBER 2020





	Little ruby bird

**Author's Note:**

> A little note: The Queen's Garden is, in my headcanons, a Ravkan park Nikolai built for Zoya, his wife.  
> Oh, if you know the dog meme "No take, only throw"... well... you'll have a little surprise.  
> Hope you'll like this, thanks to everyone who will read!
> 
> Lynn

A few things in the world brought a wonderful sense of peace and calm like sitting in the Queen's Garden, near to the lake shore.  
Three large towels laid on the grass.  
Nina was picking her third waffle from the wicker basket next to her, a satisfied smile on her lips. She let her little Aenya, who was sitting on her lap, take a bite, kissing her plump cheek and cleaning the syrup on her mouth with a napkin.  
Some crumbles fell on the red gown of her dress, but Nina didn’t mind it and bit the waffle with a delighted expression on her face.  
Djel, what an enchanting vision...  
Matthias was lying on his side, his chin rested on his hand. He was totally unable to look away, he could literally spend hours staring at his beloved wife.  
It didn't matter what she was doing or what she was wearing. She was always the most stunning, beautiful, amazing woman on earth to him.  
And when Aenya's incredible cuteness was added to the entire portrait, well, his heart started to melt and rebuild and melt again thousand time.  
On the towels, Kuwei and Wylan were enjoying some waffles too, while Inej and Jesper were playing with Trass and Kaz was reading a book, occasionally raising his glance to admire the young Suli's smile.  
Yes, it was a beautiful day, the Fjerdan thought, the ideal day to spend with their family and... to take the occasion to venerate his wife with a present he bought a week before.  
Matthias exchanged a quick glance with each of their friends, then, he slowly put out of his pocket a little, oval box. He smiled, turning his head to Nina, he couldn't wait to call her and see her surprised reaction... and then... everything happened in the matter of a few seconds.  
Trassel ran to him, barking happily, his fangs caught the little box, taking it away from the young man's hand.  
“No! Trass, no, come back here!”  
Nina widened her green eyes, visibly confused, as her husband and their friends suddenly started to chase the large, white wolf, yelling him to stop.  
“Trass!”  
The animal turned around, folding his front legs, a playful growl from his throat.  
Inej reached him and pretended to hug him but, when she tried to move her hand towards his mouth, Trassel freed himself from her grip with a jump, making her fall on the grass.  
Completely deaf to Kaz's curses and insults, Trass approached Wylan, letting his fingers go close to the new toy into his mouth, then, he made him fall too, running between his legs.  
“Trass, stop!”  
Matthias didn't feel brave enough to pay attention to the reactions of people around them, he just wanted to lay down and cry. It was since he bought Nina that present he couldn't wait to give it to her and now he risked to see it ruined or lost.  
He saw Kuwei running stealthily behind a tree, so he and Jesper started to distract the wolf with weird movements and silly calls.  
“Hey, Trassie! We're here! We're going to throw you the toy!”  
“No take, only throw, right, Trassie?”  
Trassel made a couple of festive jumps, clearly appreciating all those attentions, but a terrified thrill ran down Matthias' back when the animal started to shake his head, growling.  
_“He's going to damage the present!”_ the Fjerdan thought, desperation growing into his chest.  
Kuwei slowly came out from his hiding place, behind Trass. Before the creature could realise it, the young scientist grabbed him, his arms around the wolf's waist.  
Matthias and Jesper immediately went to help him and, finally, the blonde giant was able to take the box from Trassel's mouth.  
The animal freed himself again, barking and looking at his human mate, filled with expectations.  
“No, Trass. I won't throw this” the young man said. He felt a bit guilty and saddened, thinking he would have disappointed his beloved wolf, but, luckily, Inej reached them with a stick in her hand.  
“Hey, Trass, look at this!”  
With everyone's huge relief, Trassel's attention went to the new toy. Inej threw the stick and he quickly ran after it, catching it in mid air and shaking his head, growling.  
“Thank you guys...” Matthias sighed. “Luckily, the box seems to be in good conditions... just a bit wet...”  
He walked to the lake shore, immersed the little box into the water, cleaning it, and, when he walked back to the towels, Nina was still laughing, her full cheeks bright red, holding Aenya close to her soft chest.  
How beautiful she was...  
“Saints!” she said, trying to regularize her breath. “It has been one of the most memorable scenes ever!”  
“Glad you enjoyed it,” Kaz grunted, sitting down. “It wasn't the same for us.”  
“Hush, Mr Grumpy” Inej whispered him softly, hugging him from behind and resting her head against his shoulder.  
Matthias sat next to his wife, a timid smile on his face: “I'm sorry, love... I... I wanted to give you this, but...”  
“A present for me?”  
Her beautiful smile widened: “Look, Aeny, papa has a surprise for mama! Guys, did you know it?”  
“We actually helped him to choose it” Jesper laughed.  
“Well, now I understand why you have acted so weird since this morning...”  
She let Wylan take Aenya in his arms, then, she took the little box Matthias was handing her and she opened it.  
Her jaw dropped and she let a delighted gasp out: into the box, there was a beautiful necklace, with a bird shaped ruby pendant.  
“I love it” she whispered, blessing her husband with the brightest of her smiles.  
She exposed her neck, keeping her hair up. Matthias tried to tie the necklace, but his huge hands were trembling and... Djel, how was he supposed to coordinate his movements, when she was looking at him in that way...  
“My... my fingers are too big...” he murmured, blushing. “I cannot...”  
“Wait, I'll help you.” Kuwei laughed, kneeling behind Nina and rapidly fixing the problem.  
Matthias opened his mouth to thank him again, when the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.  
His thought became fog, as he held her closer, his hands rubbing her back and her soft hips.  
“I love you” she whispered. “I love you so much. Thank you for the present, it's beautiful.”  
The Fjerdan tried to reply something, when Trassel walked onto the towels, pressing his head against his human friend's arm.  
He still had the stick Inej threw him into his mouth and he looked Matthias with playful eyes.  
Everyone let a giggle out.  
“Okay, Trass, okay,” the giant said, smiling. “No take. Only throw.”


End file.
